


Highway to Hell

by Hils, Lexalicious70



Series: Shear Love [1]
Category: Shear Love, Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-27
Updated: 2008-02-27
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexalicious70/pseuds/Lexalicious70
Summary: Lex gets pulled over on a lonely country road, and Rod’s pet has whispered to him that Lex is the only one for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't watched Michael Rosenbaum's short film [Shear Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NYcROqKRCIE) I recommend starting there or this will make even less sense

The sun is low in the sky as it skims the fields on the west ridge of the lonely country road Lex speeds down, his silver Porsche a low-slung blur.

Rod frowns as the car speeds past him. Technically he's not on duty, but speeding is still speeding. He glances over his shoulder into the back seat of the car, eyes widening at what he is told.

"Really?"

He turns on his siren and lights and begins pursuit.

Lex glances up into his rearview mirror as he sees the flashing lights, and he sighs heavily. "Shit," he mutters, and pulls over to the side of the road.

Rod steers his car and comes to a stop in front of the Porsche. He quickly dons his shades and steps out of the car, keeping his face stoic as he approaches. "Sir, step out of the car please."

Lex rolls down his window, mildly surprised that the cop didn't ask for his licence and insurance card. "Is there a problem, officer?" he asks.

Rod’s hands are twitching so he clenches them into fists. It's too soon. Can't give away the game yet. "I said step out of the car, sir."

Lex sighs and obeys, shutting the door behind him and keeping his hands in plain sight. "Look . . . I realize that I was going rather fast, but I really didn't see a speed limit sign."

"I think you know what you've done," Rod says in a low voice. "You've been a bad boy and you need to be punished." He catches Lex by the arm and spins him around, pinning him against the car.

Lex gasps in surprise and no little fury as he's pinned against the car. "What the hell!" he snaps, and starts to struggle.

"I think you'll find this is resisting arrest," Rod informs him calmly. "You don't leave me any other choice. I shall have to restrain you." He pulls the dog leash out of his pocked and dangles it in front of Lex's face for a moment before wrapping it tightly around Lex's wrists and securing it in place.

Lex's heart speeds up as he feels the leash wrap around his wrists, but even as he struggls, his cock starts to twitch to attention in his slacks.

Rod pins him up against the car and rubs up against him. Lex can't help but moan, even though he's trying to break loose at the same time. He doesn't want this, but his body says otherwise

Rod reaches around and squeezes Lex through his slacks. He’s hard and it makes Rod smile. "You want this, don't you, boy?"

Lex grits his teeth. "Damn you, get off me!" he snarls.

Rod leans in close, his breath burning against Lex's ear. "You didn't say please."

He struggles, only causing Rod to cup him harder. "Bastard!"

"Hey, now, I'm an officer of the law!" He unzips Lex's fly. "Just hold still."

Lex lets out a strangled cry of inarticulate rage and struggles to get free of the leash.

"Shh!" Rod uses his free hand to caress Lex's bare scalp. "Voices carry."

Lex tries to twist his head away, avoiding the touch. Rod's hand is fumbling with Lex's belt now, working it loose whilst still stroking Lex's head like some sort of domestic pet. Lex turns his head swiftly, trying to bite the hand, the wrist, whatever he can reach, sharp white teeth bared. Rod simply grins.

"I knew you were a feisty one, but it's not nice to try and bite. Daddy is going to have to punish you."

"Get off of me, you sick fuck!" Lex pants, the fingers of his bound hands curling.

Rod isn't listening now, instead focusing on the task of pulling down Lex's pants and boxers. "Relax for daddy."

"No . . . no . . ." Lex gasps, and tries to kick the other man with his feet, the only appendages that are still free. Rodey grunts, twisting to avoid the kicks and pulls Lex's boxers down around his ankle to restrict the movement of Lex's legs.

"Why are you making this so hard?"

The restriction of the boxers throw Lex's balance off and he stops struggling for the moment, his ribs heaving.

"I don't want this!"

Rod's cheek twitches as he considers the man standing before him, naked and exposed.

"You made me do this."

"Made you!" Lex looks over one shoulder.

"You think I don't see you? Driving around my neighbourhood in your expensive cars, looking at me. Sylvia told me that you want me. Are you calling her a liar?"

"Sylvia! Who-- I don't know anyone named Sylvia! Now let me go!"

Rod considers this for a moment before shaking his head. "I promised her I wouldn't let you go until after."

Lex struggled to free his ankles from his twisted-up boxers as he felt the cop's hands on him. "After what? You're crazy!"

Rod leans in close, taking in Lex's scent as his moustache tickles Lex's neck. "That's what the last guy said."

Lex lets out another yell of rage, only this time it's also tinged with panic. He struggles harder, fingers flexing and spasming.

"I'm not going to let you do this!"

Rod simply smiles and starts to unbuckle his belt. "He said that too."

_Luthors don't beg, Luthors don't beg_ , Lex chanted in his head, and leaned his forehead against the cool metal of his car, momentarily exhausted.

Rod gasps as he lowers his boxers. "Oh, yeah, daddy's got something hot for you."

Lex's eyes spring open as he feels the length and width of Rod's shaft pulsing against him with the promise of invasion, and he swallows hard. "All right," He says softly. "All right, just . . . easy. Okay?"

Rod grins. "I knew you wanted it."

"Lube." Lex states softly, closing his eyes.

Prepared, like all cops should be, Rod pulls a small tube out of his pocket and smears the contents on his hands.

Lex remains still, ribs heaving, eyes squeezed tightly shut again. The waiting . . . it's all too familiar.

Rod's fingers enter him first, applying a generous amount of lube and slickening Lex's passage in preparation.

"Ah!" Lex grits his teeth at the invasion of the long fingers. Despite his fear and anger, his own cock flexes to life again at the entrance and his hips turn traitor, bucking upward, trying to cause Rod's fingers to make contact with his prostate.

Rod is panting now, rotating his fingers inside Lex and licking his lips as Lex cries out. "Oh, yeah."

A helpless moan escapes Lex as his sweet spot is brushed lightly, and his cock pulses wetly, the head now slick with fluid. The wanting, the not wanting, and the inevitable outcome of it all . . . and daddy, standing behind him, breathing hotly on his neck.

Withdrawing his hand Rodey moistens his lips again and enters Lex with one forceful thrust. "Oh, yeah, daddy likes that."

"Ah, _God_!" Lex cries, his fingers stiffening and spasming, his wrists still bound. He turns his head and rests his cheek against the Porsche, eyes wide.

"God can't do the things for you I can," Rod moans as he starts to rock inside him.

Lex feels impossibly filled with the hot, hard flesh, and his cock gives another eager pulse as the other man starts a slow, rhythmic thrusting. He's taking his time, giving Lex the chance to enjoy it, to react . . . and he's starting to. He squirms, his rational mind fighting the eagerness of his libido.

Rod leans in close, wrapping one arm around Lex to reach his slick, hard erection. Without losing any momentum he starts to stroke Lex in time with his thrusting, his hand wrapped him just hard enough to get a satisfying hiss of pain from the other man.

"Unh!" Lex gasps, and his cock throbs hard in Rod's hand. "Oh God . . . please . . . " The word slips out before he can stop it.

Rod chuckles, his breath burning Lex's ear. "You want more?" He starts moving faster and tightens his grip on Lex slightly.

Lex's body is moving sharply toward climax now, and he knows he can't stop it. He writhes against Rod and closes his eyes, giving in, as he always has, to his daddy. "Oh . . . oh . . . y-yes, please." He gasps it, twisting and bucking.

Rod is close now, his body is aching with it, but he won't allow himself to. Yet. "Come for daddy."

The words, so long unspoken, galvanize Lex's body and he gives a hoarse cry as his cock pulses hard, spilling over Rod's hand as he leans against the car, shaking and shuddering.

Seconds later Rod comes with a low grunt, emptying himself into Lex as he slumps on top of him.

Lex lifts his head slowly, feeling his own warm issue dripping down his thighs. "All right," He says softly. "If you're properly satisfied, you can let me go now."

Rod slowly pulls out of Lex and he wipes his hand on his pants, pretending that the trembling isn't there as he tries to collect his thoughts. "Let you go?"

"You got what you wanted." Lex took control of himself once again, as he had with Lionel so many times, and managed to straighten his spine. "It's done. Now let me go on my way."

A smile curls at the edge of Rod's mouth as he takes in the blazing eyes that are glaring at him. Sylvia has been right all along. He is the one. "Oh, I'm not even close to getting what I want. I thought Sylvia could give it to me but she would always get upset and run away when she thought I was mad at her. I could never be mad at her though, just like I'll never be mad at you."

The purely psychotic look in the cop's eyes makes Lex bolt, but his boxers are still tangled around his legs and he crashes to the ground with a grunt. He rolls over and tries to yank them up, half-crawling toward his car door.

"No!" Rod yells, darting forward and pinning Lex to the ground with his whole body weight. "You won't leave me like she did! I won't let you!" He got his handcuffs out in a fraction of a second and snaps them around Lex's ankles.

Lex kicks and struggles, his lean body arching under the bigger man's. No other cars have passed during their encounter, but now Lex is desperate. Submitting here up against his car is one thing, but being dragged off to the officer's home to submit repeatedly to his psychotic whims is another. "Someone help me!" Lex yells, looking up and down the road wildly.

Rod frowns before yanking Lex into a sitting position and pressing his hand firmly over Lex's mouth. "I told you once before! Voices carry!" He uses his belt as a makeshift gag, tying it around Lex's head and making sure it's firmly in Lex's mouth to prevent any further cries for help. "You'll like my home. My neighbour has lovely flowers in his garden. You can see them whenever you want...if you behave."

"Mnnnnnn!!!" Lex cries, pushing at the belt with his tongue, his eyes wide. With both his wrists and ankles bound he can no longer try and reach his car door.

Rod smiles and strokes his head. "You'd like that? Oh, I knew you would." It doesn't take much for him to hoist Lex to his feet. He clearly doesn't eat enough and that's something Rod will change when they get home. He opens the back door of the car and lays Lex across the back seats. "Time to go home."

The chains on the cuffs rattle as Lex struggles, his chances of escape growing slimmer and slimmer as Rod gets into the driver's seat. "Mmmnnnfff!" He cries.

Rod adjusts the mirror so he can see Lex, frowning a little when he sees that he's still trying to break free. "Don't worry, daddy will take care of you." He puts his foot down, spraying Lex's car with dust as he speeds away leaving nothing behind but a white toy dog in his wake.

Lex's muffled cries fade as the crusier vanishes into the distance, leaving only Syliva to hear them as night falls, swallowing up the abandoned Porsche.

The end


End file.
